Time to move in together
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Alec wants to Ask Magnus a question and gets the push he needs from his' family


Enjoy… I don't own anything #saveshadowhunters

* * *

 **Time to move in together**

Rain hitting on the window; somehow that was relaxing for Alec. After the day is has had all he wants to do is go home and just be with Magnus. The only thing that is stopping him is the meeting he is in right now. The meeting itself has been put off for a few days now and he had to been here, even if he didn't. The day had just been dragging on and on. Alec just wanted the day to end really. He just wanted to go home. The rain still continued to hit the window in a pattern. After what felt like a few hours but in actually fact it was only one hour, the meeting was finally over. Alec was able to go home now.

Alec got up and started to walk and about to call Magnus to tell him he is on his' way back home. Alec got his' phone out and is about to call Magnus when his' phone is taken out of his' hand. Alec looked up to see who had taken his' phone to see Izzy, Jace and Clary standing there. _What are they doing there?_ Alec thought to himself. Izzy, Jace and Clary had to gone out before the meeting had begun. Now here they were.

"Can I have my phone back, Izzy?" asked Alec

"Now Alec, why do you need your phone?" Izzy asked back to Alec. Alec gave her a look. Izzy just smiled.

"Now Izzy, Alec here just wants to go back to Magnus." Jace tells Izzy, all the while looking at Alec. "He spends so much time there and he doesn't even official live there."

"You could have fooled me." Izzy says

"You should hear Magnus, on that subject" Clary finally input to the other. This comment really caught Alec attention. _What could be Magnus be saying to Clary about them?_ Alec thought to himself.

"Do tell." Izzy says to Clary. Throwing a knowing look towards Alec.

"Magnus basically says to me, how he wants Alec to move in but doesn't want to ask him because he think Alec will say no. even if I tell him Alec will say yes." Clary tells them. Alec listen _Magnus wants me to move in with him_ Alec thinks to himself, who had the same thought Alec wanted to move in with Magnus had for a while. He just didn't know how to bring up the subject so he hadn't. _Maybe I can bring up the subject to Magnus_. All he had to do was leave but he still needed his' phone that Izzy still had.

"Izzy, can I have phone back, now." Alec said to Izzy. She gave a look to Alec then to Jace and Clary.

"So that you can go to Magnus' and stay the night there. I will if you ask Magnus what he thinks about you moving in with him. As we are getting tired of this. You basically live there. Everyone knows it, Even mum. Alec you fool no one. You want to movie in and Magnus wants you too as well. So just ask" Izzy tells Alec. Jace and Clary nod their heads agreeing with what Izzy just told Alec.

"Fine, I will but if this backfires on me. You will own me." Alec tells them

"Don't worry, Magnus will be total on board with this" Jace reply to Alec "just go and ask him, for us all"

Izzy finally passed Alec's phone back to him. Alec gave them a nod as goodbye and left to go back to Magnus'. He hoped that they were right about this. He trusted them on this matter. He wanted to move in with Magnus and that was no lie. Once outside he sent a text to Magnus.

On my way, see you soon- Alec

Alec didn't have to wait long at all for Magnus to reply to his text. Alec smiled as he read the text. Magnus always know how to make Alec smile.

Okay, see you soon Alexander.-Magnus

Alec continued on his way to Magnus'. As his made his' way there, he just kept on thinking on what he is going to ask Magnus. He know he could do this and he loves Magnus, he wanted to official say that yes he does live with his' boyfriend Magnus. All he had to do is ask. _No big deal right?_ Alec thought to himself.

It didn't take long to get back to Magnus'. He know what he was going to ask Magnus. Now all Alec had to do was ask. Alec entered the loft quietly but Magnus already know he was there. Magnus greeted Alec with a kiss and a smile. They both sat down before one word was said between them.

"How was your day Alexander?" Magnus ask Alec.

"It was fine" Alec replied to Magnus "how was yours's?"

"Same old, same old" Magnus says. Alec felt like now was the time to ask.

"Magnus I was thinking that maybe I could…" Alec trailed off, he could not finish the sentence to Magnus.

"You could what, Alexander?" asked Magnus

"Never mind" Alec says back. Magnus gives him a look

"Okay" Magnus says back "Alexander after you texted me Clary sent me text. The text said something, interesting." Alec gave Magnus a look _what did Clary, Jace and Izzy send to Magnus? Alec thought to himself._

"Oh, what did it say?" Alec asked

"That you were going to ask me something. That I would enjoy what you would ask me." Magnus tells Alec.

"I was going to ask you something" Alec reply back

"I figured. So what are you thinking about Alexander? What do you want to ask me?" asks Magnus

"That maybe I could live here officially." Alec responds to Magnus. Magnus gives Alec a smile in response and tears start to fall from his' eyes. When Alec see the tears he doesn't know why Magnus is crying "Magnus please don't cry"

"Alexander, I want you to live here officially too" Magnus says. "You just made me so happy"

"Oh okay" Alec says. In the next moment he realise what exactly Magnus has said "you want me to live here?"

"Yes Alexander, I want you to live here and think of home as here." Magnus says. Alec smile and gives Magnus a kiss

"I already call this home" Alec says "you are my home"

"As are you Alexander to me as well "


End file.
